chip_winter_and_cooperfandomcom-20200215-history
Chip, Winter, and Cooper's Christmas Special/Transcript
This is a transcript from Chip, Winter, and Cooper's Christmas Special. Transcript The screen lights up and reveals a full moon shining brightly upon the Fit household. A calm wind brings the night with voice. Suddenly, a lightened window flickers within the Fit's house. Cuts to Chip, Winter, and Cooper yawning, with an alarm clock reading 12:30. Chip: Oh boy … Christmas Eve! Winter: Let’s go outside! Cooper: Go outside! All three: Yipee! Yay!! All three get their snow gear on and go downstairs. Stars are shown as they are bouncing down the stairs. The racket slowly wakes up their parents. Mrs. Fit: '''Goodness, Christmas Eve! You know what this means, hon. '''Mr. Fit: '''It means those devious savages are going to go even ''more ''savage! '''The parents go down the stairs and see the Fit children playing outside, literally screaming at the top of their lungs. The parents put on their coats and go outside. Mr. and Mrs. Fit: 'CHIP! WINTER! COOPER! What do you three think you're doing? What time ''is ''it? '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '''Approximately 12:30 in the morning, Mom and Dad. '''Mrs. Fit: '''What the heck? 12:30, and you're making such a ruckus. You are going to punished tomorrow morning! '''Mr. Fit: '''All three of you, right in bed! (angrily) ''NOW!! '''The mini opening sequence begins, where Chip and Winter get off the school bus, go in the house to meet Cooper, and the three go outside far from the distance. Cuts to Chip, Winter, and Cooper sneaking in their parents' room. Chip and Winter: '''Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve! Let's go outside and play! '''Cooper: '''Whee! '''Mrs. Fit: '''Jellies, could you give us some more time to wake up? '''Hearing the refusal, Chip, Winter, and Cooper gleefully drag their parents out of bed. While Chip, Winter, and Cooper eagerly ready to go outside, while the parent reluctantly follow their mischievous children. Mr. Fit: '(sighing) This is going to be a long Christmas, dear. '''Mrs. Fit: '(aggravated) Honey, relax. We'll wrap their activity up, soon. For now, let's let those little imps release all their energy out. '''Time machine run gag. Clocks to Mr. and Mrs. Fit preparing gifts. Mr. and Mrs. Fit: '''Kids, gifts. Kids! '''Nothing happens. They are still playing outside. Mrs. Fit: '''Young children, get in here. You're on thin ice and Santa's watching! You'd better hurry or you'll receive coal! '''Within hearing the word "coal", the youngsters dash inside. Mr. Fit: '(laughing) That works ''every ''time! '''Mrs. Fit: '''Now, kiddos, we're going to Uncle and Aunt Trio's house. We have to wrap their gifts. '''Winter: '''Alright! '''Chip: '''Yeah, gimme some booties! '''Mr. Fit: '(angrily) Young man, watch your selfishness. You know Christmas isn't all about presents. 'Winter: '''Yes, we know, we know. But the stashes are the majority, most superior, most important of Christmas. '''Mrs. Fit: '''Young lady, that's still being careless! It's about family and knowing who loves it. '''Mr. Fit: '''Now, pals, are you ready to show some respect and love to your family? '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '''I guess so ... '''Mr. Fit: '''Let's hear it happier! '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '''Yes yes, Dad! We want to see our cousins! '''Mr. Fit: '(happily) That's the spirit! '''Cuts to a snowy view out the door. The family, heavily in snow gear, get in the family car. In a flash, the family car rushes off, leaving a cloud of smoke. Cuts to family in car. Chip: '''Hey, Winter, close your eyes. And your nervous system (shoves Winter). '''Winter: '''Stop it! Close your nervous system (shoves Chip). '''Mrs. Fit: '''That's enough, children. It's Christmas, for goodness' sake, get along, you two. '''Chip: '''We were just playing, not to worry Mom. '''Winter: '''Yeah, what Chip said. '''Mr. Fit: '''Well, we just want to check on you kids. Christmas is the most important time of the year. '''Cooper: '''Yeah, for gifts! '''Mrs. Fit: '''That's enough about gifts, young man. (to everyone else) Enjoy the cheery view while you can! (Rudolph the Red-nose Reindeer song sings) '''Zooms out to the road. The snow is heavier. They park but the front of the car gets snowed in. Suddenly, we see Uncle Trio, helping by shoveling the snow. Uncle Trio: 'Hey, guys, come on in. Only if you're a geologist. '''Mr. Fit: '''What's that, sir? '''Uncle Trio: '(laughing) Just a joke! C'mon in, you know I'm a great geologist. I've just recently collected samples of igneous rocks. '''Uncle Trio leads the Fit family inside to their kitchen. Aunt Trio is preparing food. Mrs. Fit and Aunt Trio: '''(exclaiming) Sister! '''Aunt Trio: '''Ho-ho are you? '''Mrs. Fit: '''I'm great, ho-ho 'bout you? '''Aunt Trio: '''Fine, it was jolly only probably the first time. I get grumpy when my plants have to spend in indoors. I'm a big gardener, you know. Anyway, our husbands are coming. Let's change the subject, y'know. (laughing) '''Mr. Fit: '''Hey, sister-in-law! '''Aunt Trio: '''How's it going? '''Uncle Trio: '''Ho, he's doing merry! We're going now. '''Aunt Trio: '''I wasn't asking you (sigh). '''Cuts to Chip hanging out with Jackson Trio. Chip: Hey, lil’Jackson! How are you? Jackson Trio: I’m enthrall’d the present day, how art thee? Chip: (crept out) Why are speaking in Shakespeare? Jackson Trio: (shrugging) Sometimes I just like to change it up. Sometimes even American English can be boring to use of a language sometimes. I have a plant garden (reveals little plant garden). See? Chip: (amazed) Wow! How tall do these plants get to? Jackson Trio: (scientifically) Well, actually, according to my results, these plants can grow to an approximate height of 3 inches, or one fourth of a foot. Chip: '''(rolls eyes) '''Cuts to Winter hanging out with Zoe Trio. Winter: Hi-ya, Frozee Zoe! Ho do ya do? Zoe Trio: I’m doing fine. I got a new toy collection. Winter: Really, let’s see it. Zoe opens the closet door, where toys “flood” the room. Zoe Trio: I got this doll for having a bad day … I got that doll for having a very great day … I got this plush tiger for being student of the month … I- Ten minutes later Zoe Trio: I got a board game for being child of the week … I got a toy moray eel for changing my attitude during a rotten mood for only five minutes … Daddy got me this amazing primitive supercontinent collection for a reward for being “ungrounded” for my entire sixty-two months, and finally, I ought to get something special for Christmas (in a threatening tone) Or else! Winter: Wow, do your parents really spoil you? Zoe Trio: Yep! I’m Daddy and Mommy’s princess. They’re definitely less strict with me than my triplet siblings, Jackson and Ella. Winter: (rolls eyes) You ought to get coal this Christmas. Zoe Trio: (sarcastically) Very funny. Cuts to Cooper hanging out with Ella Trio. Cooper: 'Hello. '''Ella Trio: '(waves hello) Cooper writes a note to Ella. 'Cooper: '(in note) Why don’t you talk? '''Ella replies by writing a note back. Ella Trio: '''(in note) I am five, like you know. I am disabled and I don’t talk, I use the bathroom at my own time, not potty trained, and I still have the incredible urge for pacifiers, the blue ones. '''Cooper writes back a note. Cooper: '''(in note) Ha! I have my love for pacifiers too, but red ones. I have a gift for you. '''Cooper reaches a right pocket in his red footie pajama pants, which is a blue pacifier. Ella reaches her shirt pocket and gives Cooper a red pacifier. They both suck on a while, laugh, and they hug. Cooper: '''(rolls eyes, thinking) That wasn't too bad, Cooper, not too bad for a hug. '''The door knocks twice. Mrs. Fit and Aunt Trio: '''Husband, will you be a gentleman and answer the door please? '''Mr. Fit and Uncle Trio: '''Certainly, with a side of jolly, darling. '''Mr. Fit opens the door, revealing Gramma Blouse and Grandpa Fit. Mr. Fit: '(hugging Grandpa Fit) Dad! How do you do? '''Grandpa Fit: '(hugs son back) Jolly! 'Gramma Blouse: '''Honey, do you know where my sweet daughter is? '''Mr. Fit: '(sighing) Over in the kitchen with her sis, and please don't call me honey. 'Gramma Blouse: '''Sorry, honey (Mr. Fit gets frustrated but doesn't say anything). '''Mrs. Fit and Aunt Trio: '''Hello, Mom! And Merry Christmas to you! '''Gramma Blouse: '''Merry Christmas, darling. '''Grandpa Fit: '(coming in) Me and Mrs. Blouse here want to see our six-mazing grandchildren! '''Mrs. Trio: '''Precious, will you call the kids down for dinner? '''Mr. Trio: '''Dinnertime! '''All six kids dash on all fours like reindeer. They sit down. Mr. Fit: '''(to wife) That reminds me. (to kids) Watch your hands before dinner. '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '''Aww! '''Jackson, Zoe, and Ella Trio: '''All right! '''Time machine run gag. After dinner Winter: Boy, that was a tasty delicacy! Chip: I’m pooped out of my mind. Mr. Trio: No, don’t use “poop”. We can’t let our triplets here that! Mr. Fit: Sorry, I try. But you guys won’t even let your children use that word? Mrs. Trio: Now, brother-in-law, we are just trying to get the kids to act mature. Having triplets is very hard, you know. Chip: Yeah, especially Jackson! He will pack a punch! The adults glare angrily at Chip. Chip: Sorry, joke, ladies and gentlemen, JOKE! Winter: Hey, ladies and gentlemen, let’s watch some television. Cooper finds “THE VICIOUS SHARKS” DVD, hands it to Winter, who hands CD to Chip, who inserts it in the film. Lady: (on television) Uh oh. A crack in the boat. Dear, do you know-WHAAAA!! There’s blood. Oh my gosh. He’s dead. Shark: (on television, evilly) Right, madam, I had your spouse for dinner. (laughs evilly) Shows Chip, Winter, and Cooper laughing, while the triplets cover their eyes, whom can hardly bear to see. Lady: (unseen) Why you vicious cartilaginous monster, I- The television suddenly turns off. Aunt Trio looks shocked. Aunt Trio: (worried) No, no, no! We don’t let our kids watch television! (to the Fit children) Especially not violence! (back to her own brood), Triple Hippless, are you okay? Speak to me. Jackson Trio: We’re fine, Mother. Zoe Trio: Absolutely, Mommy. Ella Trio nods. Time machine run gag. Cuts to the adults reading gifts. Aunt Trio: '''Kids, get down here please! '''The kids once again dash like reindeer on all fours. The adults are unimpressed. Mrs. Fit: '''Wash your hands, please. '''All six kids, even the Trio triplets, roll their eyes. Soon, they return watching their hands. Mr. Fit: '''We're going to play some games, little fellows. Now listen, carefully. '''Chip: '''Yeah, sure. '''Winter: '''Like ''I'd ''ever get into it! '''Cooper: '''Go leave? '''Uncle Trio: '''It's called "Snatch the Gift"! '''Chip: '''All right! '''Winter: '''Let's go, go on, gentlemen! '''Cooper: '''Go stay? '''Mr. Fit: '''The objective of the game is to well, snatch a gift. Somebody will toss a gift in the air and the first to snatch the gift earns it. She will toss her own given gift into the air. However, you can only toss one gift. Afterwards, you will remain out for the rest of the game. '''Chip: '''Oh, darn. '''Winter: '''Well, one's better than nothing! '''Mr. Fit: '''Dad, why don't you start first? '''Grandpa Fit: '''All right! Here I go! '''Grandpa Fit cheerfully tosses a present in the air. Gramma Blouse snatches it first, within 5 seconds. Gramma Blouse: '''Got it! '''Everyone else: '''Open it! Open it up!! '''Gramma Blouse slowly opens it up, much to everyone's happiness. Everyone else: '''Whaddya you get?! What did ya get?! '''Gramma Blouse: '''Perfume! Just exactly what I wanted. Thank you! '''Gramma Blouse tosses her other present into the air. Mr. Fit snatches it, within 4 seconds. Mr. Fit: '''You're mine, now. '''Everyone else: '''Open it! Open it up!! '''Mr. Fit, without hesitation, opens it up. Everyone else: '''Whaddya you get?! What did ya get?! '''Mr. Fit: '''Well, what is this? A book for parenting. Just something I wanted off my list! '''Time machine run gag. Cuts to Ella Trio preparing to toss a gift into the air. Chip, Winter, and Cooper all snatch the gift at the same time, in 6 seconds. Chip Fit: '''Booty for us! '''Winter Fit: '''Oh joy! '''Chip Fit: '''Sweet!! '''Everyone else: '''Open it! Open it up!! '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper look at it. Three sweaters the perfect size. Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '''(miserably) Sweaters. '''They toss their three presents into the air. Mr. Trio: '''Well, Mr. Fit, go get it! '''Grandpa Fit: '''On to it! You're mine now! '''Grandpa Fit cheerfully opens his gift. It's a trombone. Grandpa Fit: 'Goodness, a trombone. Will everyone care to share their earnings? '''Gramma Blouse: '''I got lovely perfume. (sniffs perfume) I got ''extra lovely perfume, I meant. 'Mr. Fit: '''I got a book for parenting. '''Mrs. Fit: '''I got a cookbook. '''Uncle Trio: '''I got a prehistoric map of Pangaea. '''Aunt Trio: '''I got a bakery mix and match set. '''Jackson Trio: '''Ladies and gentleman, be readied for my outstanding earnings! I got a primal artifact: an Attic mina. But, yet, along with it, came a mini chemistry tool-maker set. '''Zoe Trio: '''Gosh, I got a lot! I got a plush tiger, a flower costume for next Halloween, I got an animal collection, I got so much I can't even count. '''Ella Trio: '(happily holds a new red pacifier) 'Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '(ungratefully) Three boring, old, rotten sweaters. 'Mrs. Fit: '''Young children, what did we tell you about behaving? Be grateful. '''Mr. Fit: '''You guys receive what you get, and you don't throw a fit. '''Chip: '(unenthusiastic) Yeah, we know the drill. 'Winter: '(unenthusiastic) Thank you for the sweaters. 'Cooper: '(unenthusiastic) Thank you. 'Everyone else: '(gladly) You're very welcome, anything for you! '''Mr. Trio: '''All right, who's ready for cookies? '''Chip, Winter, Cooper, and Zoe Trio: '''We are! '''Mr. Trio: '''Are you really ready? '''Chip, Winter, Cooper: '''Oh, yes, Uncle Trio. '''Mr. Trio: '''Well ... '''Winter: '''Just give us the cookies already! '''Chip: '''Well, he is right now. It's about time! '''Mr. Trio: '''Here we are. '''Cuts to everyone munching on cookies. Jackson Trio prowls by. Chip: '(speaking with mouth full) Hey, lil'Jackson. '''Jackson Trio: '''Good evening, sir cousin. '''Chip: '(swallows cookie) These cookies are delicious! (hands Jack a chocolate chip cookie) Here, have one. 'Jackson Trio: '(shakes head no) Nah. '''Chip: '''Why not?! '''Jackson Trio: '''I have a wrestling tournament after this prolonged school break. And immediately afterwards, I have a swimming tournament. You have to be physically strong. '''Chip: '''Well, you're missing out. (to Winter and Cooper) Y'know, for his age, he's physically and academically strong. '''Winter: '''And what's next ... mentally strong, socially strong, emotionally strong? '''Time machine run gag. One hour later, we see the fellow extended family are exhausted but relieved. Grandpa Fit: 'C'mon, Mrs. Blouse, we're hittin' the highway! '''Gramma Blouse: '''Highway, you say? Well, by hons, my beautiful daughters and grandchildren, and Merry Christmas to all. (waves goodbye to Mr. Fit) Goodbye, honey. '''Mr. Fit: '(aggravated) For the last time, stop ... calling ... me ... honey! You're not my mother. '''They leave, Mr. Fit calms down soon afterwards. Mrs. Fit: '''Time to leave, kids! '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper trudge down disappointed. Chip: '''(groaning) Whenever a few guests, all the guests have to leave! '''Cuts to the Fit family driving home. Mr. and Mrs. Fit: '''Now, when we get home. Bath. Brush teeth. And then bed. Santa Claus won't come if you stay up. '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '''We know, Mom and Dad. '''Mr. Fit: '''Good little children. '''Time machine run gag. Cuts to Chip, Winter, and Cooper. Chip, Winter, and Cooper's alarm clock bring, it is 12:00. Just then it pans to reveal it is still nighttime. Chip: '''Psst ... ready to see Santa in real life? '''Winter: '''I sure am! Our parents are sure to be asleep. Hopefully Claus doesn't put us on the naughty list. '''Cooper: '''No naughty list! '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper slide down the stairs, along with Winter, holding Buddy. They pass by the pet newt, Amphibious, then they wait in the front room. Suddenly, bells start to jingle in a merrily tone. Goes outside and reveals a shadow of Santa Claus, two elves, his eight reindeer, and most importantly, Rudolph. Santa Claus: '''Ho-ho-ho! Oh yes, why wouldn't I miss the Fit's house. '''Santa Claus takes out his list. Santa Claus: '''Well, on my list is Chip Fit, Winter Fit, and Cooper Fit. I'm afraid I have no choice but to sadly declare them naughty this year. But, my elves, what are they up too? '''Elf #1: '''They're giving you cookies, like good kids. '''Elf #2: '''You ought to give them one more chance. '''Santa Claus: '''Oh, they're so sweet! Giving Santa cookies! Ok, they will be on the nice list this year. Maybe they're immature but they try their best, I know they do. '''Back inside. Chip: '''Close call. Got the carrots. '''Chip inserts the carrots on the plate with the cookies. Suddenly, three gifts fall down from the chimney and winded into the Christmas tree. Winter: 'Oh joy! What've we got? '''Chip: '''Who knows? '''Cooper: '(eagerly) Open gift? 'Winter: '(eagerly) Yeah, open it Chip! '''Chip gleefully opens it and reveals a pack of baseball cards. Chip: '(gleefully) All right! Baseball rocks! What did you get, Winter? '''Cooper: '(eagerly) Open gift, Winter? '''Winter merrily opens it and presents a dollhouse. Winter: '(gleefully) A new dollhouse! All for my old dolls. This is a big day to get a dollhouse! My dolls can now be ''neighbors!! 'Chip and Winter: '(eagerly) All right, Cooper, what did you get?! What did you get?! '''Cooper, enchanted, opens it and shows a brand new package worth of three pacifiers. He takes out his old, weathered pacifier and places a new red one in his mouth. Cooper: '(gleefully, with pacifier in mouth) Thwee pacifiers! '''Chip: '(sheds a merry tear) You know, this is the merriest Christmas we've ever had! 'Winter: '''Agreed! I'll get the logs, and you get the match and we'll start the fireplace. We'll fall back asleep in the front room. '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '(proudly) Thank you, Santa Claus! See you next Christmas! 'Santa Claus: '(impressed) You're welcome, kids. See you next Christmas (to himself) Maybe. '''Chip returns with the match and Winter returns with the logs. Cooper: '''Want toasty fire! '''Before Winter sets down the logs, and Chip lightens up the match, Santa Claus' voice groans from the chimney. Winter: 'Santa Claus, you're still here? '''Santa Claus: '''Yep. Maybe forever. '''Chip: '(worried) Oh no, Santa Claus! Why? '''They crawl into the fireplace and brighten a flashlight, which reveals Santa tightened, stuck upside down in the chimney. Santa Claus: 'I'm in ho-ho-ho pain! '''Chip: '(worried) Oh dear, Santa Claus is hurt! How the kids going to get their presents now? 'Winter: '(worried) It's impossible! Nobody can take over Santa's position! Here, have an idea, I'll pull him back to the roof, you push him. Cooper, please come on the roof and be the watch guard. '''Cooper: '''Anything to help Santa Claus. '''Chip chops some logs and makes them flat. He piles two logs and makes them a tower. He stands with perfect balance and additional height. Chip, Winter, and Cooper: '''We're here to rescue you, Santa Claus! '''Santa Claus: '''Thank you, boys and girls. Order my elves to be watch guards to Cooper, ok? '''Winter: '''Elves! Please watch my little brother! '''Elf #1: '''Sure thing, kid. '''Elf #2: '''Anything can't happen, because this child is a baby. Baby lives are very essential. '''Chip pushes Santa. Goes back outside where Winter pulls him onto the roof. Success! However, sadly, they roll Santa over and discover he passed out. Immediately cuts to an ambulance driving fast among the icy road. Sirens can be heard. Cuts to Santa unconscious in the hospital. He has been so for half an hour. Chip, Winter, and Cooper begin to sob. Chip: '(crying) Well, I guess this is the end. Our lives will never be the same without you. '''Winter: '(crying) I can't believe I was so naughty over the years ... only if I could go back into time ... 'Cooper: '(crying) Go back to life? '''Just with the word "life" heard, Santa suddenly wakes up unharmed. Santa Claus: '''Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas! '''Chip: '''Santa, you recovered! '''Winter and Cooper: '''Santa Claus is back into town! '''Santa Claus: '''Yes I am. Follow me. You have saved my life, I have a special reward. '''Cuts to outside of the hospital where Santa Claus readies his sleigh, elves, eight reindeer, and of course, Rudolph. Elf #1: '(gasping in awe) You saved him, kiddos! '''Elf #2: '(gasping in awe) This is the best Christmas we've ever had! 'Santa Claus: '(to elves) Yes, it is. (to kids) Now, for your reward, you may ride in my sleigh and throw gifts to the rest of the world. 'Chip: '''Who'd say no to that? '''Winter: '''Let's go on! '''Cooper: '''What about Mommy and Daddy? '''Santa Claus: '''Their knowledge will be ensured that you three are safe with me. Let's go! Who would you like to start off with, young children? '''Chip: '''The homeless and the poorest. '''Winter: '''They suffered long enough, let's go and ready some wonderful gifts! '''Santa Claus: '''Smart kids. '''Chip: '(eagerly) Let's go to Europe, Asia, Africa, you name it! 'Santa Claus: '''Ol'buddy, we're going ''everywhere! '''While Santa Claus prepares his reindeer, Chip, Winter, and Cooper turn to the audience. Chip: '''Ladies and gentlemen, what we have taught y'all in this episode is that Christmas is not all about presents. There are many other factors that make Christmas the most beautiful holiday ever created. '''Winter: '''It's about family, fair play, giving, niceness, and sharing. Most importantly, this day marks the birth of Jesus Christ. '''Santa Claus: '''Come on, pals. Hop on and let's deliver these gifts! '''Chip, Winter, and Cooper jump on the sleigh with glee. The Fit children, Santa Claus, and the elves wave goodbye merrily to the audience. Even the reindeer and Rudolph wave goodbye with their front feet. The sleigh darkens to a blackened shadow and fades away into the night around the globe. The film ends from here. Category:Transcripts